eldritch_tales_minecraft_serverfandomcom-20200214-history
Noveria
Noveria, officially the Noverian Republic, known as the Imperial Republic in some circles, is a federal republic located in the far south of the Known World, concentrated around the city and capital of Liberty and comprising of four other semi-autonomous states. Noveria is a heavily populated nation, with nearly 4,000,000 inhabitants, the vast majority of which are located in Liberty, and is a popular destination for immigrants and refugees. Although the early history of Noveria is poorly recorded, the Noverian Calendar begins roughly 200 years ago from the present day, with the first Noverians arriving in the Continent by ship, fleeing a devastating war between rival kingdoms. Noveria's founders, w̷̢͢͡h̸͡҉͢o̸̸͟҉ ቒቢኴኛሑሄ,ሇ s̛e̷͞e̴k̕͟͢i͏n̸͘g͘͏ to avoid the hubris and wanton violence of a feudal society in the future, built their new new state upon the foundations of equality, liberty, and democracy. One of the prominent founding fathers, James Adam Astor, summed up the philosophy of the new nation's constitution with the phrase "Every Man A King", which survives today as the motto of the Republic. Noveria's population quickly swelled and its economy soared, attracting many immigrants as a beacon of freedom and prosperity. By the year 100 AR, technology was progressing rapidly and Noveria was a burgeoning industrial power able to project its influence abroad. In the Nova-Edolusian War in 130 AR, with the a̴̢͢͟s̛̕͏͘̕s̀̀į̴́͟s͘t̴̡̕à̷̷n͝͝c̵̀͝͠͝e̵ ̷̸̢́͟ò̵͘͢f̶͟ ጫቱዀጂዟ፠ N̵̕͘o͞v҉e͏͟r̨i̡̛a̵͠ liberated the Free Republic of Trenmere and secured economic concessions from the Edolusian monarchy, thus marking their entry into the world stage as liberators and democratic crusaders. By 180 AR, Noveria had built up a sizable entente of client republics and pursued harsh rhetoric abroad, demanding nations respect human rights and the principles of democracy. Today, the Noverian economy is a global powerhouse, its corporations present throughout the Known World, funneling wealth and knowledge back to the city of Liberty at all times. Banking, agriculture, arms manufacturing, steel, petroleum, and railroads all play a massive role in the Noverian economy. The Noverian Citizens' Army and Navy have a long reach to numerous client states and economic interests, quietly awaiting the call to strike at enemies of democracy with the full might of their battleships and Vickers guns. Politics Noveria is a federal presidential republic in which there five semi-autonomous states which derive their sovereignty from the Articles of the Republic, the founding constitution of the nation. Each state is represented in the Federal Congress, where there are 100 representatives awarded to states proportionally based on population. Typically, politicians are aligned with one of several political parties and tend to vote along party lines. All elections are done through single-transferable-vote. Due to this setup, Liberty, by far the most populous state, tends to dominate the government, frequently only brought to heel by coalitions of the smaller states. Each state has a counsel who presides over the local Assemblage (a miniature rendition of the Congress on a state level) who serves as the executive of that state. In the case of Liberty, the counsel is also the mayor of the city which comprises a majority of the state, and also, historically, the disproportionate holder of the title of President of the Republic. At present, a coalition of the Populist and Maximist Parties, with three Independents, retain control of the Congress, with a Populist president, Mackenzie North, in power for the past two years. The Populists represented a massive upheaval in Noverian politics, upsetting the balance of power between the previously dominant market-liberal Liberal Party and social-conservative Resolute Party. Populist rhetoric is, as the name implies, heavily populist and demagogic in nature and seeks to d҉̀̕͟͏e̢̕͜͠͡ś̨̛͡͡t̕͢͜r̸̨͟͟o̶̕ỳ̵̴͜͠ ጇጬዖዏቚስሗ i̢͠͞m̷p͜l̶e̛͠ḿ̨e҉n̢̕҉t extensive socio-economic reform under the auspices of North's "Broken Crown" movement.